The Shattered Fox
by NewDawnFox
Summary: What happened to Naruto in the years after the war. Read to find out. Prequel to my fox series
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Fox

Chapter 1

Locked up

Npov

I've been here for so long. So long I don't know what day,month or year it is. My room if you can call it that, is small with four walls and a door, also it has two spring loaded beds that dig into your back if you lay on them wrong. There is a small window where light comes into the room, its not much light but at least its some. The only times I leave this cell is when they want some thing from me. I hate these times, I use ti fight but now when they use me for experimentation I just lay on the table and let them get on with it or when they use me for their play thing. I don't talk much, I can't, my throat is mostly destroyed from the screams of pain I make as they abuse me. The only other sounds are the moans of pleasure I get when they have sex with me. I hate those times and I love those times, they make me feel alive.

Some thing I have not felt in a long time, but when I am alone I know there is some thing very wrong with me. For when I dream, when I do dream that is, I am with clouded faced people that I cannot recognize but I know they care a lot bout me, especially the one with the silver hair and even though like with the others I cannot see his face, I can tell by the way he held me that he cared more about me than a friend.

Who is he? I hope one day I will get away from this place and find him. I wonder all the time who they are, for some times I feel that I was never loved only used.

One day later or so I thought, I was coming back from a particularly brutal session of experimentation, where I was nearly torn apart, I heard the two guards talking about a man that was going to share my cell with me, and how much fun they were going to have with him too. This news had me shivering inside (I couldn't shiver on the outside I was in to much pain). I was to have a cell mate. this could be a good thing or a bad thing. Would this person want to rape me too?or would the others rape him and experiment on him too.

Then I hear them talking again "is it a another psycho like this one?" I feel a small touch on my am as they said this. How dare they call me a psycho, they are the ones who hurt me, who experiment on me and who rape me daily, how dare they called me a psycho. To feel them inside of me as they get their pleasure from me and their experiments, of them cutting away at my body and the only thing they will allow me to wear, when they let me at all, is an old grey T - shirt and shorts, that only gets changed only a week.

Then all of a sudden I started to fear the man who was to become my cell mate. Would he have any idea where we are? I hoped so because I have no idea. The last thing I sort of remember is fighting a monstrous biju with ten tails and then been hit by a jutsu that knocked me out then waking up here with little memory of who I was. I placed in the bed, my eyes now too heavy to keep open any more. As I feel one of them brushing his hand up and down my leg. The guard obviously wanted to be with me, while I was still weak from what they did to me, so I sleep take me to my friends.

I wake a few hours later to find what I thought I would find, I was naked and chained to the bed, but it was not the guard with me, it was a monster of a demon. He was sucking hard on me like I was the sweetest drink in the world and he wanted to make sure that no one else had any. Suddenly he looked up and saw I was awake.

"It looks like now I can be rougher with you"he said with glee.

Soon I was screaming in pain as he had his time with me, pushing us over the edge again and again. I loose all sense of time, the thing I know is that the sun falls down every day just like it rises every day as my time with the monster seems to last for weeks. Then it is over and I can breathe again.

To take my mind of the pain that my body is going through right now, I think of my new cell mate. What they would be like, I think that having a cell mate might be okay and that having some one to talk to, that might make things easier to deal with.

As my mind drifts, I feel the cloth - covered springs of my bed dig into my back. I remember a time when I slept on a simular bed in a village that I cannot really remember but it seemed to have lots of trees. That time there was a silver haired man and he helped me, I think.

When ever I think of this village, even though I feel fear from what the people might do to me, I also feel alone, and that was some thing I wanted to feel again. To feel love not pain.

the torture of what I had been through, what I was still going through was starting to show on me. Dark lidded eyes that once sparkled with life and nightmares that plagued me night after night were the least of my worries. Just before I completely lost myself to my village dream, I heard the guards and the boss talking about what they were doing with me during the experiments that seemed to be changing me.

"One more experiment and that should change him"said the boss.

"Will he still be human?"asked one of the guards.

"He will be human enough, and I think that will be all that matters to me and to you"replied the boss.

Was I not going to be human any more? what was I going to change into? and what of my cell mate? would they change them too or were they already changed. My heart pounded as fast as the boss had pounded into me. Soon I fainted my mind had,had enough of this world for now. I lost myself to my dreams once again.

In my dreams, now I am alone and in the dark. I wait, I hear nothing, which is peace for me. I see nothing, which my mind is greatful for and best of all I feel nothing. For in this world of nothing, nothing can touch me.

**An:Well here is the start of my fox series, told you ages ago that I would write it, sorry it took so long to post it. promise more this weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

cell mates

I open my eyes to find a pair of dark eyes looking back at me. At first I sigh, it was not the demon who had been raping me for I don't know how long, for he had red eyes. Next thought, was what he doing so close? was he going to hurt me now too? I hoped not otherwise I will never know peace.

"Who are y...you?" I ask in a stuttered whisper looking down.

The new male looks away from my face as he hears the fear in my voice, he must know what I am going through. I look up to see a boy about my age. All of a I am seized by a memory of another boy with dark eyes and even though this boy is not that one. This boy and the memory boy could they be or have been the same, then I think they have done it on purpose, to torment me, they must have some how known about the others in my life. This boy in front of me with dark eyes and hair, sharp jawline with a strong lean frame might be able to hurt me more than they ever could.

He moves his hand to touch me. I shiver. I move to the corner of the room. I can't...I will not allow him to touch me. I have begun to shake again as I watch him, watching me.

He finally speaks.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he says.

I don't believe him. Every one here hurt me, but I think that is not the only hurt I have suffered. I think I have been hurting for a long time, in the past as well, for I remember the dark eyes and angry looks, but these memories blur with the fear.

"What's your name?"he asks.

I see his eyes asking to know more than that but I can't answer. I don't answer because I hear the guards coming down the hallway,they must be coming for me again. My shaking increases, I know why they are coming and I am powerless to do any thing about it. I know that I will now have my last experiment preformed on me and when I wake, I will not be human any more, if I was ever human in the first place.

I watch as the guards open the door and my cell mate's body tenses and his eyes flash. I see he wants to help me but the guards take no notice of this, they are only after me. All of a sudden I see a flash and then my cell mate was on his knees, we both were. It felt like I had been plunged into an icy river. Stunned by the shock of this cold pain, that I lost my voice as the grinning guards carried me out of the room and down the hall. With the pain of this spell I took no notice to where I was being taken. My mind and body was now numb to what was just about to happening now.

A sound jerked me into awareness just before the guard took me down a dim corridor. I look behind me and I see an iron door sliding closed, the sound of this door must have been what had awoken me. I could now see at the end of the corridor stood the doctor, hid eyes bright with knowing, what was going to happen now? he makes a noise and the guards jerked my head back, then the door the was behind the doctor squeaked open and without any further words or noise the doctor shoved me through the doorway.

The guards push me down onto a cold stone table, sliding my joined wrists through a hole in the table's face and chained down so I could not move. The only thing I saw now was the light of a spluttering torch as the doctor got to work.

I screamed as my clothes were ripped from me and needles were placed in points all over my body. The pain of what I was suffering had me blacking out. As I did my mind flashed to the times before, when I had felt a simular pain to the time when men had been fighting to get to me as others pawed at my thighs. Big, meaty fingers that stripped my clothes down my legs and off at my feet, then I felt the rough hands cold air on my flesh.

A couple of men grabbed at my legs, pulling them apart. The strongest fondled me before taking the opportunity to suckle on me. While he was doing that another had placed his member in my mouth, forcing me to suck on him too. The last entered me from behind and was raping me so fast that once my mouth was free from the other man I found that I could not breathe. As the men switched between the positions, they would kiss me and push their fingers into me between my legs but I dare not stop them because then the pain would really start as the forced rape would become violent and brutal to force me to submit to them.

I woke up some time later back in my cell. My body felt different. I felt some thing move under me. At first I thought it was some one else trying to rape me but then I notice that it was furry, a tail. I had a tail and then I felt some thing twitch on top of head and as I reached up I felt pointed ears.

I was a fox. I could tell by the shape and color of my new form. My cell mate was studying me with sympathy in his eyes. To stop see that I close my own eyes again trying to recall my dream friends hoping that they could give me the comfort that I needed right now, only to find they were gone. My life the little I could recall before coming to this place was gone and it looked like it was never coming back.

"So you are now a demon, like me. A different kind to what I am but still a demon. I'm sorry that your human life is now gone and that you lost what ever power you had" said my cell mate.

I blink awake. My mind was clear, I couldn't recall any thing. Who was I? why was I here? I remember what my guards do to me and what the doctor does to me but apart from that there is nothing, nothing but a longing to be some where else, to be with some one else.

"I have said this before but I'm not going to hurt you. I can see you might believe me now, so what's your name?" he asks me.

"I don't know" I think to that question.

All of a sudden I hear screams coming from down the hall but for once they are not coming from me.

**An: poor boy. More soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raindrops

**An:If I haven't said before I don't own Naruto and that this is written from Naruto's pov.**

The screams fade as I hear the doctor curse, "it didn't work" I hear him say. What didn't work? as I wonder over this I hear some thing outside, and the smell that goes with it, it smells like rain, I close my eyes to listen to it. Raindrops are the only reminder that clouds like me have a heart beat and right now like the raindrops that are falling I am crying.

My cell mate turns to me as I open my eyes again. He studys me, his dark eyes are full of emotion that I cannot put a name too. My head starts to pound and I start to get flashes of people and faces that I was not sure I had seen before, I hear voices that go with those faces and I was sure that they were voices that I had not heard in a long time.

I look back at my cell mate and say softly "stop looking at me" and then he does and the pain in my head stops...bliss.

Did he do that? did he make me remember people of my home? I flop down on the bed, not realizing that I had got up in the first place. As I do I hear my cell mate ask me again "what's your name?".

I think of the flickering images that my mind showed me before and one name stood out, all the people had called me that and so I think that it must be my name, it feels right to me, so I tell him that.

"Naruto" I say.

The sound of it, my name, it sounds right coming out of my mouth. That is me name, I know it but who Naruto is, is still a mystery to me. Me who bares that name, just who am I?

The man moves closer, his eyes soft and his body non threating but that did not mean that he was not a threat to me...I move away.

"You're afraid of me" he voiced.

"Not of you but of what you could do to me" I said, shivering a little.

"Why is that?" he asks.

"Every one is so much stronger than me and that you are probably stronger than me. That you will come after me and that I will never stop being hurt"I say.

I fear this more than any thing. This pain, this hurt, that I will always be used for sex and that this man will have his time with me and then another will come and take his place, then another,then another, over and over again, for all time. Some times I think of the loneliness inside my heart is going to eat me alive and some times I am not sure if I am not crying or screaming in hysteria. Then I feel his soft touch.

It feels like I have been screaming inside my soul forever and no one has heard me, would this man hear me? I hoped so.

I suck in my breath and wait for him to walk away. I can't remember the warmth of a hug. I live in a world of nothing. So how did this person find me in this world of darkness, I am not sure, but I was great full.

Now I have a new fear, a new fear that you will forget me now that I have been found. For if that happens soon, darkness will come for me and take me again.

Darkness is the one thing I am not afraid of because there is no color or light, no pain or sadness. I open my eyes again as I hear the door opening, the guards have come.

I grab his shirt and say into his ear "don't say any thing".

"Bu..."he starts to say but I interrupt him.

"Nothing do what they want no matter what" I told him.

"Why?"he asks as he moves to his own bed.

"It's better than the pain I went through"I say.

At the start I fought, but then the master just looked at me and soon I was hit by the pain that had taken me to my knees, the pain ripping through me, had me doubling over. I clutched my arms across my abdomen, vomiting blood, choking on it. The pain of the demon's magic consumed me, taking the breath from my lungs. I collapsed, trying to scream, to breathe, but I could not. The demon came over and grabbed a fistful of my hair and lifted my head.

"M...my" the demon hissed out, his body looking some thing like a snake, "looks like I am going to have to torture you for days to get you to summit to me".

The demon soon dropped me and the pain let up the smallest bit, I gasped for air, my lungs screaming for it. The demon had relaxed his magic just enough to allow me to ask a question of him.

"Why?"was the only word I could get out at the time.

The demon took another fistful of my hair, he lifted my head and twisted it around to make sure I looked into his eyes. As he leaned over, and put a boot on my neck, that sent a shard of pain through my shoulders, I could not move my arms, the demon's face smiled.

"Because I can. I have a wonderful feeling I am going to have a lot of your blood on me before I have you broken"he said, then he dropped my head.

That is why I do what they say I tell my cell mate. It's for the time when my first master broke me. I watch as the guard with a coat that is red with blood. I shiver as he starts to take of that coat, I hear the soft crys of my cell mate. The touches of this demon guard mean nothing. I am nothing, I am numb. I close my eyes and I am gone, and I am in a world full of light and laughter and that is the only freedom in my world of pain. The world that my cell mate wishes existed.

The desire to escape my pain is so fierce in me that I growl viciously in warning to this man, to all that would have me but it was this that made me a target.

As the guard increased his pace, even my dream world was gone. I screamed, but the guard was beyond hearing me. Again he thrust into me. Crying aloud in his pleasure,raising my hips so he could drive all the way in.

Then he raised himself high on his hand, his groin fused with mine, his head flung back, groaning. We were still for a moment or two, then he slowly started moving in and out of me again, utterly relaxed, and I knew that it was now over and I could sleep.

**An:poor Naruto. review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abyss

I loose my grip on the waking world as the guards leave, I realized my body was still naked but I was now too weak and in pain to cover it and I guessed that my cell mate was the same. His soft moans coming from his bed means they were rough with him too. I realized that they wanted him for something other than sex too, I had to find out more about him as my mind slowly slipped more into the abyss because obviously he was like me.

The next day I was determined to find out more about my cell mate's story. How he became like he was? and how he came to be here? even what his name was? then suddenly I felt a soft kind of tugging coming from all over my body, I looked. They had placed some kind of blue thread,that came out from points all over my body. They were attached to some kind of machine, blue stuff chakra I remembered, was coming out of my body and into the machine, it was like it was milking me of my power but I was so numb to what was happening that I didn't really feel it. So I put it out of my mind.

I looked over at my cell mate to find that he had the same kind of chakra machine attached to him as well. Tears were running down his face, this was obviously more painful for him than it was for me, for I knew that they did this to test what we produced. So I decided to talk to him now, he needed to go numb to what the machine was doing so that it was less painful for him and talking was the best way to do that.

"Are you still with me?"I said to him and when I received a soft moan I continued "focus on my voice and forget what it is doing".

"I ...I don't know if I can" his voice came out in a shake.

So I asked "what's your name? you know mine but I don't know yours, so what is it?".

"My name is Akira"he said, his voice a little stronger now that he had something else to focus his thoughts on.

Akira that is not a name from around here. Northerner I think but then there is something else about his eyes that tell me that there is more to what he is telling me. What kind of demon is he?.

As the machines increased their speed, the pain they produced made me loose myself to darkness again. My mind could not take the pain anymore to talk to Akira again.

My dreams this time are bloody and bleeding. I try to think of the village where I think I have friends. Only to find that it and the people that live in it are gone and I don't know how to get them back. All I know is that when I sleep all I see is devastation.

In these dreams the men are back as well as my first master. The master has my member in his mouth and is sucking on it so hard it feels like he is going to suck the skin off. I turn to find Akira, only to find I cannot see him too well as he is under a pile of men but what I do see haunts me, his eyes. Akira looks like he is dying.

Then I hear a voice that sounds very familiar "the world is disgusted by you, nine - tailed brat. Everyone you've ever known hates you, runs from you. Even your beloved sensei is so desperate to get rid of you, the abomination, the monster" then before the dream chances again I see a twenty something man with grey hair and a big shurikan on his back.

Then I see myself in a forest and I am on four feet or should I say paws. I turn to the waterfall behind me and see myself in the world for the first time. I am a fox and as I move, my fur catches the light and it shines like the sun. I start to run and as I do, I look to my right to find I am not the only one in a fox fur here, another is running with me. A silver fox, his coat shining like a star and moves with inhuman grace that this fox form should not be able to do.

I skid to a stop and stare at him. He stops beside me, his soft silver fur coat lifts as lift is moving by a breeze, of which right now there is none, but that is not what holds my attention the most, it is his eyes, one eye is red with three strange black marks in the iris of his eye and the other is a soft sort of grey - black color, but both hold a kind of fondness for me that I never thought I would have in my life. Who ever this fox was he knew me and he cared about me.

I wondered if I would ever know who this silver fox was or even if he was real. I hoped he is, but something is telling me in my heart that, he is real and some how I knew it and that he was waiting for me.

"Who are you? where are you? I ask.

I see that the mouth is moving but before I receive the words the silver fox fades away. I shiver, where did he go? I run and run, mile after mile trying to find any sign of him, sending my howls to the sky, hoping for an answer from the stranger, but receiving none. I fall down on the ground my world darkening once more.

Far away a man woke from the strangest dream he had ever had. In his mind's eye he had seen a red - gold fox, this fox was beautiful beyond anything he had ever seen before and some how this fox reminded him of his koi Naruto. He had seen the fox ask him a question, in which he had wanted to answer and while he had not known why this person was a fox, he had been prepared to answer him. It was like his mind had caught up to what his body already knew, that he knew him some how.

Now his body cried out for the red - gold fox's touch, his mind needed to hear the other's voice. It was as if they were connected some how, and someday he would find the red - gold fox to get his answers.

Even though he was the leader of his village and some one they all looked up to, he had always felt as if he was doing this because in a way this was keeping his lover's memory alive.

"Naruto"he whispered to the wind before slipping back into a dreamless sleep.

Far away a small fox boy moves, in his dreams he had finally heard a beloved voice "Kakashi" he said. In his mind he slipped into a world of sunlit dreams filled with light and laughter.

**An: like it? please review, I would like some kind of feed back.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Insane

I am not insane..., my mind knew some thing about what happened in that world. I know what I had heard last night...what my body had felt, what I had felt. My first dream that I could remember had told me that I was a monster and while I was not sure that I was not a monster, there was one thing I did know, that I knew without a doubt was that in the past,now or in the future I was loved by the silver fox.

Right now I am laying on a table, trembling and with fever, too weak after the latest round of test and experiments to sit up and try to away. My body after injuring so much lately might be finally giving up but I will never give up, I my heart I will never give up. I think about not giving up even if what I hear right now is true.

The two voices speaking low outside the doctor's operating room. I know I am not suppose to hear what they are saying but since my transformation, my senses have become so acute to all around me, that I could hear the beetles that scuttled across the floor. So I listened and what I hear now I fear more than any thing else because it will mean my biggest fear that plagues my mind would come to life.

"Are you sure of this?"asked one of the voices.

"I am. The data is one hundred percent"said the doctor.

_What had he done or doing to me now?_

"To find that we will be able to do that to him. My body is shivering all over. I cannot wait until my turn"said the first voice again.

I know what that means, my incredible fury at what they were saying, had me off the table and running to the door, not caring I was naked, not caring that I was starting to bleed, not caring that I was to weak to run very far, but then my legs quickly buckled under me and I collapsed on the floor. Then I heard another voice join the first two, this one deeper and darker than the others and some one I had heard before.

"Is it done?"asked the dark voice.

"Yes to the letter"replied the doctor.

"Good"said the dark voice again.

"To think I was able to create a demon that is both male and female. A demon that will become a breeder and that he will produce some of the toughest demon babies around"said the doctor proudly.

"What do you mean by that?"asked the first voice.

"First, that part about the male and female...he is still a he, on the outside, every thing is still normal, he still has a member, he still has balls but on the inside, he is a girl, but he has not just one womb but two and can carry any thing from four to six babies at any time maybe more and there is more to what else he can do for us"said the doctor.

"Wow"said the awed first voice, before the doctor spoke again.

"He will be able to fall pregnant to many males at the same time. He will be able to because of the two wombs but because of this he has to empty one lot of kids out of his womb before he can give birth to the others. This also has flaws though".

"Like what?"asked the first voice.

"Like to keep the children alive, they must be fed, which means that he will have to endure sex every few days or they will start to eat the mother but some how in this place I don't think that will be a problem"said the doctor.

"That is fine,but what about his immortality?is he still mortal like any normal demon? I would not like my breeder dying on me"said the dark voice.

"Oh yes that was kept,but the children might or might not be immortal though"said the doctor now.

"That does not matter. The breeder will just birth me more"said the dark voice now in reply to the doctor's answer.

I did not want to know anything else any more. My mind and body just could not take it any more. To hear that I will be raped nearly everyday and on the days that I am not I will be giving birth to children for them to do who knows what with, my mind had,had enough. So my mind shut down and I was lost to darkness again.

I woke up later in a cold sweat and waves of pain and a sore voice. Some how I knew I have screaming. I wish to die. I wish to sleep forever, I think if I stay still I can freeze the pain, the pain of my mind and body. The way they treat me, I wish some one would find me. I look at the moonlight that I can just see, the moon is my loyal companion, it never leaves and it is always there, the moon understands what it means to be human. Something my tormenters don't and something I am not anymore. I just want to feel something,anything, that feels like love or friendship,for some times I feel like I never have felt either. Then I hear...

"Are you okay?"asks Akira.

"No"I answer.

They can make me pregnant with children of people that rape me over and over for all time, how can I ever be okay again.

"Can I sit next to you?"he asks.

"No"I answer, staring at the wall now, I don't want anyone to come near me right now, I just could not take it.

"What's wrong?"he asks now.

I don't answer, I don't know how to answer, for my mind cannot process what they did to me. I just know right now I cannot say what they did to me to him. Will they do it to him as well. I look at him now and somehow I think not, for he does not look as strong as me. So that makes me ask a question of my own.

"Are you a demon too?".

I wanted to know was he turned from a human or was he born one or was he something else that they were experimenting on too.

"I am a demon,I was born one. My type is a dragonfly,but unlike you who has unlimited time because of being the type of demon that is immortal. My life is only a little longer than a human's life span"Akira answered.

"If that is true, why don't you leave this place. From what I know of this place, if you could turn into a small dragonfly, you would be able to get away. Unlike me who is stuck in this place for the rest of my forever"I said,placing my head on my knees and I cry.

**An:do you think Akira will leave Naruto? more reviews faster I update.**


End file.
